


lovE FUCKING HURTS MAN

by bishopsknifepatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hurt/comfort except no comfort, M/M, Peterick, Unrequited Love, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: Pete and Patrick were sitting on the couch of the bus, while Patrick talked about God knows what. Pete wasn't necessarily paying attention to anything coming out of his mouth. 
  His voice. His smile. His entire face, give or take. Patrick was everything. He’s the most beautiful person I've ever se- snAP OUT OF IT! Pete thought. Okay, Patrick is just my friend. Nothing more. Well, my best friend, but it doESN’T FUCKING MATTER, either way nothing is ever going to happen in that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you suffer as much as I did writing it.

Pete and Patrick were sitting on the couch of the bus, while Patrick talked about God knows what. Pete wasn't necessarily paying attention to anything coming out of his mouth. 

_His voice. His smile. His entire face, give or take. Patrick was everything. He’s the most beautiful person I've ever se- snAP OUT OF IT! Pete thought. Okay, Patrick is just my friend. Nothing more. Well, my best friend, but it doESN’T FUCKING MATTER, either way nothing is ever going to happen in that way._

Pete was looking at Patrick, but then realize Patrick had stopped talking and was watching the TV. He stared at his shoes. He needed to get his head off of this “crush” thing he had for Patrick. It was just a crush, it wasn't going to last long. He was going to be over this soon and things will go back to normal, right? At least that's what Pete thought. 

Six months later, Pete was still head over heels for him. It's like Patrick put the stars in the sky. Patrick’s smile could light up the darkest room. Every time you hug him, it felt like hugging a teddy bear. He was perfect. 

_Maybe I'm in love with him. No, that isn't it. Or is-_

“Pete!” Patrick practically yelled, cutting off Pete’s thoughts and causing him to drop his spoon onto the floor.

“Yeah?” He said, as casually as he could be, before reaching for his utensil.

“I asked you if you were done with your cereal.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. Sorry.”

“You okay?” Patrick asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a hard time focusing right now.”

“Okay, do you know why?”

Pete was like a deer caught in the headlights. _It might be because I've fallen hopelessly in love with you and am thinking of you all the time. Maybe. Okay, can't say that really._ “A song. Just a song stuck in my head. That's all.” 

“Oh, what song?”

Fuck. “Uh...uh...um…,” he said, looking glancing around the room before his eyes landed on the Elvis poster, on the bus wall. “Can't Help Falling in Love.” _I might as well have said how much I love him._

“Oh, that's a lovely song, it can't be that bad,” Patrick said, patting Pete’s shoulder before heading towards the bunks. 

“You have no idea,” Pete muttered.

“What?” Patrick turned around. 

“Nothing, it was nothing,” Pete said, attempting not to panic.

“Okay,” Patrick didn't believe him for a second, but he let it go. Pete watched him walk all the way to the back this time, before sighing in relief. 

///

And if it wasn't already bad enough yet, they had a show that night. It just gave Pete more things to love about him. His voice is beautiful. His smile is fucking adorable. He had to say something. He couldn't hide this crush thing from him forever. It was just gonna get worse. _Okay. I have to tell him. I'll do it tomorrow. Simple. It's going to be okay._

///

The bus was quiet except for the TV playing as Patrick watched it. Pete peeked out from the bunks checking to make sure it was just them. He walked up to Patrick, not noticing that his hands were shaking. He needed to stopped that. 

“Patrick,” Pete said, quietly.

“Yeah, Pete?” He replied, turning around to face him.

“Can we talk?” He asked, walking around and sitting on the couch next to Patrick. 

“Yeah, sure. Are you okay?”

“I guess, I mean yeah. Um…,” Patrick motioned him to keep going. “We've been best friends for a while now, right?”

“Yeah, it has been a while. Wouldn't want anything to ruin that would we?”

“I guess-”

“It's just I've never had a friendship like this, it's so great to be able to tour the world with my best friends.”

“Yes, it is great.”

“You know what we should do tonight? We should go out for dinner.”

“What?” Pete questioned.

“Go out for dinner, the four us. I've just never realized how thankful I am for all of this. I'm going to go get the guys, wait here.”

“Sure,” Pete said, with a fake smile, as Patrick walked off the bus, “I'll be here,” he basically whispered, before shoving his face into a pillow and hitting himself with it repeatedly.

///

Pete was in the tiny bus bathroom (which wasn't necessarily as small since all of them were pretty small). He put his hands under ice cold water before splashing the water into his face. _I am stupid. If I would have just said it, I wouldn't feel this way. Why didn't I just say it? But what if I say it and he doesn't feel the same way? What if he wants to never talk to me again? What if-_

“Pete, you okay? You've been in there awhile,” he heard Andy call from outside the door. 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,” Pete said, opening the door.

“Why is your face wet?”

“No reason,” he said, before heading back to his bunk leaving Andy there, clueless to what Pete was thinking about. 

///

_You know what, this pain of not just telling him almost doesn't feel worth it anymore._

“Patrick,” his voice was slightly shaky and didn't really know what to say after ‘Patrick’.

“Hey Pete,” he said, with a warm smile that made Pete’s heart melt inside. He stood there with his mouth open and no words are coming out. “Pete, what's wrong?”

Pete sat down on the couch next to Patrick. “Look we've been friends a long time and lately I've had a lot of feel-”

“Guys you won't believe what just happened!!” Andy and Joe burst through the bus door.

“What?” Patrick asked, directing his attention to the other two.

“Mark just invited us to a party tonight!” 

“Oh my god! Really!?” Patrick asked. Now they were all, well except Pete, giggling like little girls because blink-182 has just invited them all to a party. 

Patrick had realized that there was no smile on Pete’s face. He knows that Pete would normally be super hyped for something like this. “Pete, are you okay?”

Pete knew he had to pull himself together and forget about it. He needed to put on his best fake smile and pretend his heart wasn't beating rapidly. “Yeah, I'm fine. I'm excited about tonight.” 

“Good,” Joe said, before they all went back to giggling.

/// 

Bright blinking disco lights. Loud music. An overwhelming amount of people. 

The boys walked through up to the door, where a tall security guard stood, holding a clipboard in his hand. 

They walked in line and waited to be at the front. The man said with literally no emotion, “Names.”

Patrick spoke up and said, “Joe, Patrick, Andy and Pete of Fall Out Boy.” The man looked up and down his list, before stepping aside and letting the four men through. 

“Where is the alcohol?” Was the first words to come out of Joe’s mouth, before he ran off in the direction of the bar.

Sighing, Andy said, “I'll go make sure he doesn't do something stupid.” As Andy disappeared into the crowd, it was now just Pete and Patrick. 

“I'm going to go say hi to Mark, did you want to come?” Patrick asked.

“Nah, I'll just go get a drink.”

“Okay,” he said, walking between people and before long blending in with them all. With that, Pete did what he said he was going to do. Find the drinks. 

After sitting at a bar for no less than a minute, a bartender came over asking him what he wanted. He asked for a beer before staring at the wall of bottles in front of him.

After half an hour of just sitting there with no interaction will anyone, Mark came over and sat on the stool next to him. “Hey man, how's it going?”

“Fine,” he said, brightening up for a second, which had been the most he smiled for weeks it felt. 

“Fine? You're sitting here by yourself, not talking to anyone and you're fine? Come on, tell me what's wrong?” Mark said, rather seriously considering his original tone of voice.

“Love hurts man.”

“Wait a minute. Pete Wentz is in love.”

“Yeah, Mark, I'm in love. Laugh at my pain,” Pete pretended to joke, but was actually serious.

“With who?” Pete sighed, before spinning his stool around, Mark doing the same a second later.

“You see the tiny man, with the the trucker hat, ginger sideburns and sparkling blue eyes?”

“Patrick?”

“How'd you guess?” said Pete sarcastically, taking another sip of his drink.

“Wow, that's- that's awesome. Have you told him yet?”

“Nope, never going to.”

“Why not?” Mark asked, innocently.

“Because, what if it doesn't work out? What if it breaks up the band? What if- What if he doesn't feel the same way?”

“But what if he does feel the same way?”

“It doesn't matter. Just like all my past relationships, it won't last. I'm not going to ruin whatever it is that I already have with him,” he face fell into his hands, with his elbows supported on the bar counter. 

“Okay, Pete. You don't fall in love very often, I know that. And if there is way for you to be with the person you love, you should go for it. Is it really worth not telling him, just to sit here and be miserable?”

“I- I don't know, Mark. I don't know how to do this,” he now had to ask the question he already knew the answer to. “And what if I'm not in love, what if it's just a crush and I'll be over it soon.”

After Mark basically punched Pete in the arm, he said, “Dude, I've known you for a while now, every time I see you with Patrick, you're always smiling and laughing, like everything is going to be okay. You look at him like I've never seen anyone look at anyone else. There's no way that it's just a ‘crush’. You don't act the way you're acting if it's just a ‘crush’. Now, get your ass in gear and tell him how you feel before I blurt it out right to his face.” He put a fair bit of emphasis on the last part and he knew he wasn't kidding.

“Are you ‘threatening’ me?”

“Maybe.”

Pete put his head back in defeat because he knew what had to happen now. “Okay, but how? Just walk up to him and tell him?”

“YeAh.”

“But I can't tell him tonight. Too many people.”

“Okay, then do it tomorrow.”

“I'll do it tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow,” saying it a second time mostly for himself.

///

The bus was empty. He knew Patrick would be back soon and then he would have to tell him. 

_I can do this. It's going to be okay. IcandothisIcandothisIcandothis_

He peeked out the window to see Patrick making his way to the bus. He ran to the door and opened it and just as he basically jumped down the steps, the sight wasn't what he had saw through the window. Pete stopped dead in his tracks. Patrick was talking to another person. A girl to be specific. He was giggling, in the really cute way he does when he's nervous. 

_Oh fuck._

Pete felt his whole world crashing to the ground all at once. It's like he could literally feel his heart break in two. Tears were ready to fall in bucket loads.

Luckily Patrick hadn't noticed yet. Pete turned to his right and basically speed walked away from all his pain, muttering every swear word in the book. He'd missed his chance.

**Author's Note:**

> So did you suffer?


End file.
